Bitter Sweet Strawberries
by MoeMelMel
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Melanie who gets mixed up in the crazy adventures of the Strawberry Marshmallow gang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Transfer Student

I stood up in front of my new peers as my teacher introduced me to the class. "This is Melanie Smith, she is from America," The whole classed owed and awed as the stared at my strange pale brown skin, and curly dark brown hair. "She might not be very good at Japanese," he said, "but help her out if she needs anything, okay?"

"Okay!" the class responded.

"Um, writeo your nameu on the blackboardo," he tried to say in English.

"Um, I know both English and Japanese," I said, "I can also write in Japanese. " I wrote my name on the blackboard in Japanese, then in English beside it. "My name is Melanie Smith!" I said happily, "Nice to meet you all!"

"Now," Sensei said, "Anna move over one."

"Buto Sasazuka-" The young girl named Anna started.

"Sasazuka go stand in the corner!" Sensei told him, "Now Melanie sit between Matsuri, and Anna."

One girl stood up and said, "Hey! She speaks English! She can speak to Anna!" The rest of the class agreed with her.

"Perfect!" Sensei said, "Now Anna will have a new friend."

"I looked at the pretty English girl next to me, "Hello Anna!" I said. She just ignored me so I talked to the girl next to me, "You are Matsuri-san correct?' I asked her.

"Y-y-yes!" she stammered. Apparently she is a very shy girl. She just looked down and blushed. "Um… Ha-ha-haro," she tried speaking English.

I just looked at her and said, "It's okay you can speak to me in Japanese."

"Um… okay," she said softly. Then she looked away again and blushed. Her white hair with brown tips look was quite odd.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you after school?" I asked her. My parents would have completely questioned me if I came home on time. That is because they REALLY want me to make new friends here.

"Um, okay" she said. There was a slight smile on her face.

After school I ended up meeting up with Matsuri-san's friends. "Oh my god!" said a girl with light brown pigtail, "A foreigner!" With that she tried to pick a fight with me, but I ended up kicking her in the stomach, which made her fly back. "Urgh, she's tough," the strange girl said while getting up.

"Miu!" yelled a girl with short black hair. Her hairstyle was also quite odd. She had most of her hair down, but some of it was in a pigtail to the side. "Sorry about Miu,"

She said, "My name is Chika Ito by the way." Her smiled soon turned into a frown when she saw Miu-san attempt a high kick. I just grabbed her leg and twisted it.

Matsuri-san looked at me in awe. "Wow…" she whispered.

"Um lets go home," Chika-chan said with a sigh.

When we got to Chika-san's house Chika-san confronted her big sister. "Isn't she too young to be smoking?" I asked Matsuri-san.

Matsuri nodded her head yes. "She is only sixteen," Matsuri-san told me.

Chika-san big sister got out of her chair and knocked me over with a big hug.

"Oh my god! You are just too adorable!" she said, "You are almost cuter than Anna!"

"Nobue!" Chika-san yelled, "Get off of Melanie!" Chika-san tried to pull of Nobue-sempai, but she pushed Chika-san away. "Ouch!" she yelled.

"Let me hug her for just a couple of more minutes Chika!" Nobue-sempai asked her. "She is just to cute. You know I've never seen a black girl before."

"I'm half black," I gasped, "and please get off of me you're gonna crush me!"

With that Miu-san jumped on Nobue-sempai. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Miu-san yelled, "This is revenge for earlier!"

Dammit Miu," Chika-san said as she pushed her off of Nobue-sempai.

Nobue-sempai finally got off of me, "Sorry," she said, "I was drunk." Nobue-sempai hit Miu-san in the back of the head.

As Miu-san was rolling around in pain I though, "A sixteen-year-old girl who smokes and drinks, a crazy violent idiot, and a shy fraidy cat. Where have I possibly have turned wrong"


	2. More Craziness

Chapter 2

Oh My God! More Craziness

It was the next day of school; I managed to survive the rest of the day somehow. Mommy thinks it's good to have a variety of friends, but I'm not too sure about these people… I mean Chika-san is fine, but I don't want to keep putting up with Miu-san, ad I'm not to sure about Nobue-sempai, they just scare me. Well I hope things don't get any wackier.

As soon as the bell rang, things got worse, there was ANOTHER transfer student today, she was from Karosauto Town, and she was a crazy 4 ft 6, 10-year-old girl with large brown eyes, and long curly black hair! To top it off it was my eleventh birthday, and nobody cared one bit!!!

When she saw my frowning face she ran up to me and said, " Hi I', Rika Kamika! What's wrong my new wonderful classmate?"

I just turned away from her bight face and said, "Nothing, leave me alone."

I pouted for about ten minutes, until Anna attempted to speak to me in English. "Areu yuu okayo?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her, because I had no idea what she was trying to say to me.

"Awe juu awewighto?" she asked me.

"Oh! Yes! I'm peachy!" I said sarcastically, "In fact I'm so peachy that not even a peach would compare to my peachiness!"

"Sarcastic today are we…" Anna whispered under her voice. Quickly she gasped and covered her mouth. Then she gave me a stare that meant, 'Don't you dare say anything about this!'

I shook my head yes and she went back to work. "She knows Japanese," I thought, "But she speaks only English, and she is barely good at that, the world is a weird place. Oh well."

After school I met up with Chika-san, Miu-san, Nobue-sempai, and Matsuri-san at Chika-san's house. Surprisingly Anna was there also. "Why is she here!?" Anna yelled. Apparently she wasn't too fond of me.

I sighed. "Because I want to Coppola. SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!"

Anna glared at me. I just smirked. She really hated me, oh well. (Kikiomi- It was your fault! Melanie- Whatever. Kikiomi- Don't you ignore me! I created you! Melanie- You just keep believing that, and I'll just keep believing that this world is real. Kikiomi- I hate you… Melanie- I am you, lets move on.)

Anna tried to attack me but Nobue-sempai held her back. I just walked away whistling. (Kikiomi- You can't whistle… Melanie- TRYING TO WHISTLE THEN NOW BACK TO THE FREKING STORY! Kikiomi- You have an anger problem…)

"Anna-chan!" Nobue-sempai scolded her, "What has gotten into you today?"

"SOMETHING has been bothering me," she said. I knew this would be the beginning of a terrible rivalry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kikiomi- I'm sure that you were wondering who the heck Kikiomi is! ^^'

Melanie- She is I. Kikiomi is my nickname. So I decided to put down how I feel about Melanie's actions in the story.

Melanie- And piss me off…

Kikiomi- **Sigh** What was wrong with you today!

Melanie- Well the Melanie in the story is have "feminine problems" currently.

Kikiomi- But the real Melanie isn't?

Melanie- And the real Melanie is thirteen!

Kikiomi-Point taken.

Rika- Hey my advertisement!

Melanie/Kikiomi- Oh yeah… ^^'

Rika- Please check out Pepper-MaySprinkles & Sugar-MaySprinkles they are my account!

Kikiomi-Rika is also Irish in "I'm the New Queen!?" Also written by yours truly.

Kikiomi/Melanie/Rika- Bye-Bye! See you in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perfect Harmony

(Almost)

(Actually Far From It)

I knew it would be hard to patch thing up with Ana, but Matsuri-chan really wanted me to try… so I am. The Winter Sports Festival was quickly approaching, the perfect time to make friends… I think… Matsuri-chan, and I waited patiently for Ana… well at least Matsuri-chan did. "Dammit, where is she?" I asked Matsuri crossly.

"ATTACK ATTEMPT #1!" yelled out a stupid sixth grader behind me. She tried to tackle me… bad move. I just turned her body to the other direction, which worked well. "YOU WON THIS TIME FORIENGER!" Miu shouted at me as she retreated back to her sixth grade class.

"Stupid Miu…" I grumbled under my breath. "Tackling doesn't work on the master! I can take down a 14-year-old twice my size!" I shouted into the air.

"Um, Melanie… people are watching, and now staring," Matsuri-chan informed me timidly. Then she pointed at the crowd of people staring at me, and only me.

"Crap," I said to myself, "what another fine mess I have gotten myself in…" I looked around shyly, took a breath and yelled, "THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE! JUST GO ABOUT YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" I was not fond of being the center of attention. Sure I loved it, but too much, is too much. I looked around and there was only one face staring at me now, Sasazuka. "What is it Sasazuka-kun!" I forcefully. He blushed and looked away quickly.

"I'm here! Sorry I took so long," said annoying high-pitched voice.

I looked and saw Ana, the Devil herself. "Took you long enough…"

I mumbled under my breath.

Ana shot me a dirty look, and I shot one right back at her. "She started it…" I thought to my disappointed self. (Kikiomi-You are arguing with yourself? Melanie-Just like I am right now! Get out! Kikiomi-You make no sense to me. Melanie-Get out! Kikiomi-Okay, Okay! Pushy! Meanie-Grrr!) "Lets get going, we have to start practicing!" I said happily, a complete act obviously, I hated running, but I was the fastest sprinter in my class, so I got the 50-meter dash…

I heard faint yelling in the background it said, "Yuroichi!" it was from a faintly familiar voice. But it became louder, and louder, then the person finally came. It was Rika Kamika!

"Who is this Yuroichi you speak of?" I asked her.

"You!" she yelled, "It's your new nickname!" She looked too proud of herself for me decline, no matter how pissed I was. She was just too happy.

"Oh well," I thought to myself, "Just another thing to turn my life upside down. Why did I move to Japan?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie: Hello my fans! Today we will be going on a field trip!

Anna: Yeah! A field trip with the ditz girl…

Matsuri: Anna… That's not very nice…

Melanie: **sigh** Well I guess I hope the best for you Anna…

Anna: I don't need your blessings!

Matsuri: Can't you two just get along!

Melanie: Okay! Peace on Earth!

Anna: Never!

Matsuri: **sigh**

Rika: I'm here too!

Melanie: Today we are going to the beach for a school trip!

Miu: Wasn't it just winter?

Melanie: Well where Kikiomi lives, it's almost summer!

Chika: Who?

Kikiomi: My author.

Everyone else: Oh…

Chapter 4

A Trip to The Beach

I looked out the window to see the beautiful field of flowers outside. Wile if I look to my left, I see a bunch of screaming fifth and sixth graders! Right next to me I saw a short girl who just couldn't sit still. She turned to me and said, "Hurray! The beach! I just can't wait! I love the beach don' you!"

I looked at her and said, "Oh yes, the beach. My favorite place in the world." It was a lie, but her eyes were sparkling, and innocent. The person behind us on the other hand, wasn't so innocent.

"So when we get there are you gonna show off you American curves with a bikini?" Miu-san asked me. She had a wide grin on her face. "I mean," she said looking at my breast, "You're boobs are bigger then Anna's."

I turned around and calmly said, "I don't like bikini's very much. I don't like my body very much either. I am going to wear my takini, and skirt-like bottom. So please don't get this weird idea that I like to show of my body. "

Miu looked at me seriously, and then she groped me!

I looked her shocked, and then I slapped her.

She turned toward Chika-san and said, "There real!" wile giving Chika-san a thumb up, then Chika-san hit Miu-san in the back of the head.

I turned back towards Rika, she looked at me with her sparkly eyes and asked, "and do you want to build a sand castle when we get there?"

I turned away and choked out, "Okay… I guess."

Her eyes sparkled even more, and then she asked, "What about sand mounds, or, sand angles, or a sand man, or even a sand ball fight!"

I just kept looking away and said, "Sure, sure, whatever you want Rika-chan"

Her eyes were at 100% sparkle power! "I love you Yuroichi-chan!" she declared as she hugged me. I am a pushover with this girl.

When we finally arrived at the beach it was nighttime so went straight to the hotel. On my list of roommates it said; Anna Coppola, Matsuri Sakuragi, Rika Kamika, Melanie Smith, Chika Ito, and Miu Matsuoka. Perfect! A week with Miu and Coppola!

The next morning after breakfast it was a free day! Miu-san looked at me disappointedly. Then she ran over and tackled me! "Show some skin!" she yelled as she was trying to rip my takini!

I punched her in the stomach and said, "Sweet merciful heavens! What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy loon?" Then I head-butted her, and ran to Rika-chan. Rika-chan was working on a picture. I took a peek. It was I! In a skimpy bikini! "Can I have that for a second?" I asked her generously.

"Okay!" she said, proud of her work.

I went and got a toy shovel and buried the picture. She looked at me with teary eyes. I sighed, and dug up the picture and handed it to her. "Well," I said, "I guess we should be working on that sand castle…"

She looked at me with sparkly eyes, "Okay!" she yelled. Then we started working on our lopsided, dysfunctional sand castle. This will be a fun school trip. I hope.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kikiomi: Now it's character time with Rika and Melanie!

Melanie: Hi! I'm Melanie Smith! I am eleven years old, and my favorite color is blue! My birthday is December 15. I am a Sagittarius! My hobbies are drawing and singing!

Rika: I'm Rika Kamika! I am ten years old, and my favorite color is yellow! My birthday is March 30, I am an Aeries! My hobbies are drawing and looking at yaoi with the **bleep** and **bleep**!

Kikiomi & Melanie: Rika-chan!

Rika: What?

Kikiomi: Well that's all for today! Bye-bye!


	5. Omake Chapter

Omake Chapter #1

Kikiomi: this time Melanie will tell us what type of boy she attracts!

Melanie: The guy to fall in love with me is the guy that stares at me all day in science class, loves just to talk to me and wishes I would notice him. He'd love to ask me out but he hasn't found a good time yet. I should give him time. He'll do it eventually. The cute, quiet and shy guy!

Kikiomi: Wow! And I was being honest! Maybe that means **bleep **will ask me out in real life!

Melanie: Do you mean Logan-kun Kikiomi?

Kikiomi: Shush!

Melanie: Kikiomi loves Logan!

Kikiomi: My REAL name is Melanie too you know…

Melanie: MELANIE LOVES LOGAN!

Kikiomi: Yes. She also loves Evan.

Melanie: Jeez. How many guys do you like?

Kikiomi: Lets see, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Five!

Melanie: Who are you top two?

Kikiomi: Logan, and Evan.

Melanie: Jeez girl….

Kikiomi: Now here comes Rika with here yaoi report!

Rika: Hola! Now some of you may be wondering what yaoi is. Well it is the most awesome form of anime and manga! It is gay anime porn!

Kikiomi: Well, you sure are, um, special Rika.

Rika: Thank you! Now I read the yaoi with the **bleep** and **bleep** in it. I love to write yaoi stories too. They have **bleep**,** bleep**, and **bleep**.

Kikiomi: **twitch** Well, Rika, thank you for, telling us about the "wonderful" world of yaoi.

Melanie: (to Kikiomi) Why did you give her the yaoi report?

Kikiomi: To shut her up. Now it is time for a question from the fans!

Melanie: What fans?

Kikiomi: Now lets see, "What is Melanie's bra size?" Let's skip that one. "Does Rika wear a bikini?" What the hell? What kind of perverted questions are these? They're both from Irish! Get out here Irish!

Irish: Yo!

Kikiomi: **slaps Irish** Idiot.

Irish: Jeez Kiki-nee-chan.

Kikiomi: This is Irish, the person Rika is based off of. She is my best friend.

Irish: You forgot about the **bleep** in the yaoi report! Now little children, go talk to strangers! Play with big sticks, but most importantly watch yaoi!

Kikiomi: **slaps Irish.** Don't tell them that!

Irish: Why not?

Kikiomi: Why don't we just call out a Lexi? Cause more trouble!

Lexi: You called.

Kikiomi: **Bangs head on table.** Come on! Do you want to ruin my day?

Lexi & Irish: Yes.

Charlie: Hello my sweet dear. **Walks up to Kikiomi**.

Kikiomi: Help?

Irish: Nope.

Lexi: Not touching that one.

Kikiomi: Some friends you are. Mikio-chi!

Mikio: **Runs in, and kicks Charlie in the face. ** Are you okay Kiki-chan?

Kikiomi: **Hugs Mikio** I love you!

Mikio: (to herself) Stupid pervert! (To Kikiomi) I love you to Kiki-chan! No boy is going to steal you away unless he has my approval!

Kikiomi: Approve Evan. Please.

Mikio: (evilly) I'll have to question him first!! Plus Taku-chan will have to approve! I don't think he will though! (To Takumi) Will you?

Takumi: What?

Mikio: Do you approve of Kiki-chan having a boyfriend?

Takumi: She's a big girl. She can take care of herself.

Mikio: Fine.

Kikiomi: Well we've run out of time. Bye-bye!

Everyone: Bye! **Everyone exits, except Rika and Melanie**

Rika: What do we do? We aren't alive outside this story?

Melanie: I have no clue.

**Lights shut off.**

Rika: Melanie, are you still there?

Melanie: Yes.

Charlie: (to Melanie) You are just like the real you, but younger, but I still like.

Melanie: **Feeling something slimy on her neck. **Gross! **Slaps Charlie across the face.**

Charlie: I get it. I'll go seduce Nene then.

**Door shuts.**

Melanie: Rika? Rika are you there. **Runs to door, it's locked.** Crap.

Charlie: I'm still here. **Puts hand on Melanie's shoulder.**

Melanie: Crap! No! Let me out! Help! Come on!

_The End of Omake 1._


End file.
